1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to transferring heat generated by an integrated circuit (IC) chip of a driver assembly for supplying operating signals to a display device to prevent overheating of the IC chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are used for displaying information on a display panel for visual interaction with users. Various types of display technologies were developed and currently available for use in electronic devices. The display devices may incorporate various types of technology including, among others, liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, organic light emitting display (OLED) technology, electrophoretic display technology, field emission display (FED) technology, and plasma display technology. In general, display devices include a display panel and a driver assembly for providing signals to operate pixel elements in the display panel.
One conventional way of implementing the driver assembly is by using chip-on-film (COF) technology. The COF generally uses a film (e.g., flexible substrate) and a driver integrated circuit (IC) chip mounted on the film. Wiring patterns are formed on the film and bumps are placed between the driver IC and the film to connect the driver IC to the wiring patterns. The wiring patterns connect the IC chip to signal lines of a display panel.
As the size of the display panel increases, the operating frequency and the operating voltage of the driver IC chip also increases. The increased frequency and the operating voltage of the driver IC increases the heat generated within the driver IC. Such increase the internal heat generation can cause the driver IC to overheat, resulting in malfunctioning as well as damage to the driver IC chip. The heating of the driver IC chip can compromise the reliability of the display device.